Alexandra Swann
by cooldragon87
Summary: Alexandra Swann, only daughter to Governor Weatherby Swann, resides in Port Royal, Jamaica, in the Carrabean. When an encouter with Captain Jack Sparrow she starts a dangerous and thrilling adventure to help Jack reclaim the Black Pearl.
1. The beginning: Meeting Will Turner

The beginning: Meeting Will Tuner

I was standing at the bow of the ship 'HMS Dauntless' as my father, Lieutenant James Norrigton and myself were traveling from England to Port Royal, Jamaica, Caribbean.

I was just looking out across the water, well whatever water there was to see as we were surrounded by thick grey fog, and quietly singing a pirate song that I knew well.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho._

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack._

_Drink up..."_

I found that I was cut off by Mr Joshamee Gibbs who was a sailor on our ship, and he had put his hand on my right shoulder which startled me enough to stop singing and turn to look at him questionably.

"Quite missy!" he began, quietly hissing to me in warning of something. "Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?"

"Mr Gibbs, that will do!" Mr Norrington said from behind us which startled me, again. He probably though I was scared by what Mr Gibbs was telling me but it just made want to see a pirate more.

"She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked," Norrington replied, though it sounds as if he's not listening to Mr Gibbs words. "On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board too... even a miniature one." I took offence to that. I thought Mr Gibbs liked me as he was the one to tell me about pirates.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate," I say, trying to cut into their conversation that was about me. I don't like anyone talking about me unless I have a say in it.

"Think again, miss Swann," Norrington said to me, looking at me as if I was crazy for even thinking about it. What's he got against pirates? "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them." That's not how Mr Gibbs describes them. "I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves- a short stop and a sudden drop." It doesn't sound pleasant, I wonder what he means so I turn to Gibbs. He mimes a hanging which makes me gasp, feeling horrified and upset for all those poor pirates.

My father, Governor Weatherby Swann, then appears. Hopefully he can make horrible Norrington go away and stop talking. "Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervour." No! He doesn't agree with him, surely not. My father's a man of honour. "But I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have on my daughter."

"My apologies, Governor Swann," was Norrington said while bowing to my father.

"Actually, I find it all rather fascinating." I say to them. It seems no-one wants my opinion on the subject of piracy.

"Yes, that's what concerns me," my father replied. I wonder what he meant by that.

I turn back to look out at the waters, sensing the conversation is over, when I see a parasol gently drifting across the water which I find rather odd. Then a piece of jagged wood comes after it, with a young boy on it in the water. No, we have to help him. "Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!"

The crew near me, Mr Gibbs and Mr Norrington all rush over to look out at my call, when Mr Norrington shouts "man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a hook. Haul him aboard." The crew work to do as he asked and they all bring him aboard. They check to see if he's breathing while I watch him from where I spotted him. "He's still breathing."

I see Mr Gibbs walking up to me staring at something behind me. "Mary, Mother of God," he breathes out in shock. We all turn to see the wrecks of a burning ship sailing past us.

"What happened here?" It seemed my father heard all the commotion on deck.

"It's mostly likely the powder magazine," Norrington explained. "Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

"A lot of good it did them," Gibbs spoke up. "Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates." I gasp, I got to see a pirate ship.

"There's no proof of that," father said. "It was probably an accident."

Norrington took charge of the situation. "Rouse the Captain immediately. Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats."

I heard a sailor reply and saw every getting our smaller boats ready, "heave to."

I see my father come over to stand in front of me and he puts his hands on my shoulders. "Alexandra, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in _your_ charge. Take care of him." I nod to my father and walk over to the boy. As I kneel down beside him, he suddenly wakes and grabs my left wrist.

"It's okay," I want to reassure him that he is safe. "My name's Alexandra Swann."

"W-W-Will Turner."

"I'm watching over you, Will." As soon as I say that he faints, he must of been tired. I then notice something gold just tucked under his shirt. Curiously, I pick it up to see that it's a gold medallion. When I look at it more closely I notice what he is. "You're a p-pirate." Mr Gibbs was write then about the pirate ship. I can't believe I've just met a pirate. Then I notice Norrington come over so I quickly stand up and hide the medallion in my hands behind my back. I don't want this boy harmed. He looks the same age I am. He won't have harmed anyone.

"Has he said anything?" he asks me.

"His name is William Turner. That's all I found out." He turns to the sailors near him. "Take him below." They carry out his order. Before they move past me I say to Norrington, "May he be put in the room next to mine. My father said he's my responsibility."

"Very well."

As soon as he turns his back I look at the medallion again. When I look up I see a ship with a black pirates flag sail past us. I close my eyes, praying the gods that I will have the strength to protect will from the truth of his blood.

I decide to go down below deck to see if Will is awake again. It turned out he wasn't but I stayed by his beside where he then woke up in the morning to have a panic attack. He was worried about his mother and by then I heard from Mr Gibbs that there were no survivors so I comforted him. It took him a while after breakfast for him to open up to me but that was okay as I know that he was still and will always be mourning his mothers death. When he did open up we talked about where we came from, our families and what our lives have been like. We became fast friends. In fact Will Turner is the only friend I've ever had but I still kept the medallion from him. I wanted to protect him from my father and Norrington.

A few weeks later we arrived in Port Royal, in Jamaica. Where my father and I lived in the mansion there and Will worked as a blacksmith apprentice to John Brown. Over the years we were still friends but my father made me have more duties to attend to as a Governor's daughter and was constantly reminded me of our stations in life.

It didn't stop me from seeing him though, he became a brilliant blacksmith and excellent swordsman who then taught me whenever I had any spare time. I realised I came to have feelings for Will, who was quickly transforming into a handsome man, even though I know my father wants me to marry James Norrington. So I keep them bottled up as much as I can, though I hope that one day something amazing will become of them.

**I hope you enjoy this story. Please review.**


	2. The beginning: Sense of propriety

The beginning: Meeting Jack Sparrow

I wake up from dreaming about when I first met William Turner. It made me think of the medallion that I kept secret in the drawer beside my bed. I pulled the top drawer out and pushed a button that made a secret compartment slide open. There was the medallion, dust covered all round it as I haven't touched it since I first arrived here in Port Royale.

A knock sounds at the door startling me from my almost hypnotic stare at the medallion which I quickly tied around my neck and hid it under the bodice my night gown. "Alexandra!" so it was my father then. "Are you alright? Are you decent?" I quickly stand up and thrown on a robe that was lying on a chair next my bed.

"Yes! Yes!"

My father came in as soon as I said it. "Are you still abed at this hour?" he says while opening the curtains, letting morning light shine in through my windows in which I can see the harbour of Port Royal. "It's a beautiful day. I have something for you." He turned to some of our maids who I only just noticed had entered in with him and brought out a dress.

"Oh, it's beautiful." I absolutely adored it. Such exquisite patterns and colours.

"Isn't it?"

"May I enquire as to the occasion?" because I knew my father wouldn't by this very expensive dress if not for an important one.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" I suppose not. He turns to the two maids. "Go on." I lead them over to my dressing screen and started to dress into the gown. Actually, I, um, I had hoped you might wear it to the ceremony today."

I have no idea as to what my father is talking about. "The ceremony?"

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony." Oh, yes, I remember now.

"I knew it," well I didn't really, but my father doesn't need to know that I forgot about his favourite soldiers promotion ceremony. How I've dreaded this ceremony. It had all gone from my head before because of my dream about meeting Will. "Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become." The maids start to put on my corset, god I hate these things. "A fine gentlemen, don't you think? He fancies you, you know? Alexandra, how's it coming?"

I could hardly breathe the maids were pulling the string so tight. "It's difficult to say." I don't know what to say to appease my father. I was straining for breathe!

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London," father stop talking about fashion. How can those ladies breathe?

"Well, women in London must have been taught not to breathe!" I wheezed out, hoping he'll get the hint.

A servant then knock at the door, "milord. You have a visitor." That allows my father to leave the room while I finish getting ready and making sure to take my fan, wondering how I'll not faint with the weather always hot which will not be helping my new predicament of not being able to breathe well.

I head outside my room down the corridor where I start going down the stairs. "Oh Alexandra, you look absolutely stunning." my father talking to me made me look over to him to see him with Will. I smiled happily to see him there.

"Will! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?" Will asked.

"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you too..." but I cut my father off.

"About the day we met. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget Miss Swann?"

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Alexandra?"

"At least once more Miss Swann, as always." Why won't he never call me by my name?

"There see," my father cut into my sad staring at Will. "At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now we really must be going." My father gives me a gold parasol that matches the colour of my dress. "There you are."

"Good day Mr Turner." I say disappointedly to him while waling with my father to out carriage. I was so hoping he would say my name.

"Come along," my father shooed me along into the carriage.

"Good day," I see Will say as I look at him when we take off in the carriage. What I don't hear is what he says next. "...Alexandra."

**Hoped you liked this chapter.**


	3. The beginning: Metting Jack Sparrow

The beginning: Meeting Jack Sparrow

We arrived at Fort Charles in the British settlement of Port Royal to see that everyone was already there. Turns out my father was right about our being late then. My father and I line up in our paces, me with all the other important ladies of Port Royal. All of us just watching the proceedings with I'm fanning my face see if it might help me to cool down and breathe easier.

We watch the soldiers as the are lead into a column formation. "Two places march!" the order is shouted out. "Right about face! Present arms!" We all see Norrington enter between the soldiers and marches up the aisle to get his promotion, a highly crafted sword, which I learnt was made from Will in the carriage ride here.

When the ceremony is over Norrington, now Commodore, starts walking over to me. "Alexandra, may I have a word?" We head off to any are by the cliff's edge where I see that there's a steep drop into some sharp, black rocks peeking out over the waves. I lean against a stone pillar fanning myself hastily and trying to catch my breathe while Norrington takes a few steps away, his back facing me and begins to speak. I have started to have some serious problems on trying to keep breathing. "Uh, you look lovely Alexandra." I chuckle half-heartedly to try to show that I'm paying attention. "I, uh, apologise if I seem forward but I... must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh.. a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Alexandra." He turns around looking hopeful.

"I can't breathe," I mean it literally now, not even listening to the Commodore.

"Yes, I... I'm a bit nervous myself." That is the last thing I hear before I fall over the cliff in to the waters below. I hit the water hard and it knocks out any breathe I have left. My eyes slowly close but are open long enough for me to see the medallion floating above me. I catch it weakly before I loose my breathe and everything fades to black.

* * *

I suddenly wake up, sit up straight, coughing and spitting out sea water. "Never would have thought of that." I heard a man say. While I was just thanking anyone and everyone that I was still alive.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," the man who rescued me said.

I look up at the man sitting next to me. He had dark hazel eyes, dark brown hair with beads and small coins sown in, a dark brown moustache and beard, wore mainly dark coloured clothes except for a thin off-white coloured shirt and a red bandana, and to me he didn't look to be a very muscular man.

I then noticed that he spotted Will's medallion. "Where did you get that?" he asks me. It almost seems like he knows it which I found strange.

I quickly put it back around my neck and hide it in my dress which I've just now realised has lost it's corset.

Then I hear the sound of running feet and Norrington's new sword is pointed at my saviour. Well, that just won't do. "On your feet," he says. He does so slowly while lifting both hands up.

My father helps me up, "Alexandra, are you alright?" he asks while wrapping me in a grey cloak.

"Yes, I'm fine." I see my father looking at one of the soldiers who's holding my corset, he then looks at my rescuer.

"Shoot him," my father immediately says. Not on my watch.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Norrington held out his hand to my rescuer, "I believe thanks are in order." Though when the other man slowly lifts his hand up to shake, Norrington grabs his right wrist and moves his sleeve up to reveal the letter 'P', the brand of a pirate. I can't believe it, I just met a pirate. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, Pirate?"

"Hang him," my father ordered. The soldier behind us made to do that.

"Keep your guns on him men. Gillette, fetch some irons," Norrington ordered. He then lifted more of the sleeve to reveal a tattoo depicting a sparrow in flight. "Well, well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" I've heard about him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir?" Sparrow asked.

"Well, I don't see your ship... Captain."

"I'm in the market as it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," one of the soldiers in a red coat asked.

The other one then spoke up, "told you he was telling the truth. These are his sir," he hands over Sparrow's weapons to Norrington.

Norrington looks through his things, a flintlock pistol, a compass and a sword. "No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north." He slides Sparrow's sword out of it's sheath a bit before sliding it back in. "I half expected it to be made of wood. You are with out doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me," Sparrow replied smugly.

He then gets pulled along a bit down the pier where he gets handcuffed and put in chains.

"Commodore, I really must protest." The man saved my life, it doesn't matter that he was a pirate.

"Carefully Lieutenant," the Commodore says to the man handling Jack Sparrow, not even listening to me.

"Pirate or not this man saved my life," I said angrily. I was hoping that might get through to him.

It seemed it had but not with the result I was hoping for. "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man a lifetime of wickedness."

Though it seems enough to condemn him," Sparrow said.

"Indeed," Commodore said to Sparrow.

Gillette moves away from Sparrow who says "finally." I didn't expect what was going to happen next, especially as I had my back to him. Sparrow uses the chains between his handcuffs and throws them over my neck and pulls my body against him while we both walk backwards. I felt the chains slightly digging into my neck, feeling just a tiny bit afraid of this pirate now.

"No, don't shoot," my father orders the soldiers behind him who were going to shoot at Sparrow.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Sparrow says into my ear.

"Commodore Norrington, my effects please, and my hat. Commodore!" he said again in warner as Norrington wasn't doing as he asked. "Alexandra? It is Alexandra isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann," he doesn't have the right to say my name since he's threatening me.

"Miss Swann , if you'd be so kind," he looks at his effects, clearly telling me to put them on for him. "Come, come, dear. Now, if you'd be very kind." I strap on his sword really tight, then I grab his hat and shove it on his head, then strap on his pistol. I take in some satisfaction when I hear him grunt. "Easy on the goods darling."

"You're despicable," I say to him once I'm finished.

"Stick and stones, love. I saved your life, you saved mine. We're square." He then spins my around to face my father and Norrington while we walking backwards and holding a gun at my head. The soldiers in front of me aim their weapons at Sparrow and also creep forward. "Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." He then pushed me into my father and Norrington who checked to make sure I was alright before we turned round to see Jack make his wonderful escape. He uses the chains to swing a beam of wood around and when he stands on a beam high up in the air above our heads, my father says, "now will you shoot him?"

"Open fire!" Norrington orders his men. "On his heels." Sparrow throws his chains around a rope and glides down to he reaches the floor again before running of into the turn all the while evading the bullets. Norrington moves further forward to talk with lieutenant Gillette. "Gillette, Mr Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it.

Everyone then rushes off to catch him while my father and I head back to our mansion, even though I would have loved to see how Sparrow either escapes or get captured.


	4. The Black Pearl: Port Royal under attack

The Black Pearl: Port Royal under attack

It's night time now, the same day that I got threatened by Captain Jack Sparrow and almost drowned. I was just lying in my bed reading one of the many books our mansion had while my personal maid Estella was tidying my room.

"There you go miss," she finishes putting a bed warmer between my sheets on the bed. "It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure."

"I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose, but I must admit I wasn't entirely prepared for it."

"Well, I meant you being threatened by that pirate. Sounds terrifying." It really wasn't.

"Oh, yes, it was terrifying." I say just to make her not thinking me mad that I enjoyed meeting a pirate even if he did threaten me.

"But the Commodore proposed. Fancy that. Now, that's a smart match Miss, if it's not too bold to say?"

"It is a smart match, he is a fine man. He is what any woman should dream of marrying." Too bad that I dream of marrying William one day.

"Well, that Will Turner, he's a fine man too."

"That _is_ too bold."

"Well, begging your pardon Miss. It was not my place," as soon as leaves I put my book on the table next to my bed and just stare at the gold medallion with a picture of a scull on top.

I suddenly hear the sound of cannons firing against the battlements and the sounds of men, women and children screaming.

I quickly put on my dressing gown and head to the top stairs to see the Butler about to open the door. "No! Don't!" But it was to late, a couple of pirates enter my house, shoot the Butler and spot me.

"Hello, chum. Up there," a bold head pirate says to another pirate.

I then hear another pirate say "girl," before I run back upstairs hoping to get back to my room.

I bump into Estella on the landing. "Miss Swann, they've come to kidnap you," I tell she's frightened so I want to get her somewhere safe.

"What?" I don't know why they would want me.

"You're the Governors daughter." Father, what have you done now? It has to be some sort of a ransom.

We both hear the pirates smashing things down below making us both jump. I turn back to Estella, "they have seen you. Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort."

As my maid runs the two pirates who had spotted me first were just came up the stairs. To distract them from Estella I used a bed warmer and hit the bold pirate on the head. The skinnier looking pirate then grabbed my arm saying "gotcha!" I just opened the bed warmer and released the leftover ashes onto his head. "It's hot! You burned me!" He says looking at me like he couldn't believe I wouldn't dare do it. I then realise it's just me and these two pirates but then we hear the sound of a cannon and screaming which gives me enough time to run a way. As I look behind me they are stopped by a chandelier that had fallen giving me time to barricade my door with a long candle holder. I then rush to try to pull a sword out that hangs on the wall but it wouldn't budge. Then I hear them coming and I've got no choice but to hide now so I quickly run into the cupboard a few seconds before they kick the door open.

"We now you're here, Poppet," that sounding like the bold one speaking.

"Poppet," the other man repeated, happily, he seem like the younger one of the two.

"Come out... and we promise we won't hurt you," the bold man said. Well that was certainly going to be a lie. "We will find you Poppet. You've got something of ours, and it calls to us. the gold calls to us."

"Gold calls..." I slowly look down, they can't mean the medallion can they? When I look back I see the eye of the bold man peeking through the door gap making me jump.

"Hello, Poppet." He the ripped the door opened and grabbed me.

"Parley!" I shouted to the to get their attention.

The both look confused. "What?" the younger pirate asks.

"Parley, I invoke the right of parley. According to the code of the Brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your Captain."

"I know the code," the bold pirate growls at me, annoyed.

"If an adversary calls parley you can do no harm until the parley is complete."

"To blazes with the code," the younger pirate says, seeming like he's having a tantrum.

"She wants to be taken to the Captain. And she'll go without a fuss. We must honour the code," the bold pirate admonishes the younger one.

I'm led out into the streets towards a ship that I remember seeing from long ago when I first met Will and gained the medallion. Every where I see pirates attacking the towns people and for one second when I look back the way I came I spotted Will. "Will!" I try to shout to him.

"Alexandra!" I hear him shout back in worry before I loose sight of him and is pulled towards some longboats that will take me and the pirates (more joined the two I was with) to the black pirate ship.


End file.
